Ouran High School Fruits Basket Feat Deidara
by confuzzledaura
Summary: Characters from Fruits Basket are somehow transported to Ouran High School. Along with Deidara. Weird, right?


Momiji: Ooh! Big doors and they're pink too!

*Opens large pink doors*

Host Club: Welcome! The Host-

Tamaki: Oh! Look at him! He's so cute!

Hunny: NO! Not again, please! I can't face replacement again! *Starts crying*

Mori: *Picks up Hunny*

*Young girl bursts through doors*

Tohru: There you are! Momiji, I've been looking all over for you!*Looks around to see 7 shirtless boys* Oh! I owe you my greatest apologies! I'm  
>so-<p>

Tamaki: You owe us no apology, My flower. *Strokes Tohru's cheek* In fact- When you walked in, my heart began to flutter with joy!

Shigure: Ooh! High School girl! *Points to Haruhi*

Kaoru/ Hikaru/ Tamaki: No! Don't mess with my little... Er... Umm... Cross dresser!

Shigure: No. I know a high school girl when I see one. THAT is a high school girl.

Haruhi: It's okay you guys. He was bound to find out sometime.

Tohru: So you're a girl! You're ummm... Very Pretty.

Tamaki: Anyways, my flower-

Kyo: What are you doing!

Tamaki: *Shocked face*

Kyo: Stop acting like an idiot and answer my question!

Tamaki: I-Idiot! *Corner of Shame*

*Another blonde walks in to the room*

Hunny: Tamaki look! He looks just like you!  
>Tamaki: NOO!<p>

Deidara: Who's the idiot in the corner, un?

Kyo: Some dude named Tamaki.

Tamaki: I am NOT some dude! I am The King!

Haruhi: Of the Host Club. : |

Deidara: Host Club, un! What kind of idiot starts something like that, in?

Tamaki: *Corner of Shame* The kind that respects true art. The art of love.

Deidara: Art is explosive, un!

Tamaki: *Corner of Less Shame, But still Shameful* You're not very smart are you?

Deidara: *Deidara's Emo Corner*

Hunny: Mori- Sempai? Can I have some cake?

Mori: Mitskune- Sempai, you just _**had**_some cake. No.

Momiji: I want cake!

Hunny: No! My cake! *Demon Mode* _**Mine.**_

*Picks up stuffed bunny*

Momiji: Hey. I turn _into _a bunny! See! *Hugs Tohru and turns into a bunny*

Hunny: Cool! Want some cake!

Momiji: Yeah!

Deidara: Shut up, un!

Tamaki: Yeah! Shut up!

Deidara: You too, idiot, un.

Tamaki: *Corner of Shame* At least I don't have a speech impediment...

Deidara: *Deidara's Emo Corner* I was born with it, un!

Tamaki: *Corner of Shame* All I hear is 'Un this. And un that'!

Deidara: You obnoxious host, un! It's the other way around, un!

Tamaki: *Corner of Complete and Utter Shame and Anger* Leave!

Deidara: I can't, un!

Tamaki: Why not?

Deidara: I'm from Ancient Japan, un.

Tamaki: Are you, by any chance, French...?

Deidara: Um... Yes, un!

Tamaki: Grandpa! *Tries to hug Deidara*

Deidara: No.

*Side note: He was so angry that he lost his speech impediment for one sentence*

Tamaki: *Corner of Shame*

Hitachiin Twins: Ha Ha Ha! You thought _he _was your _grandpa_? *Song* Tamaki's stupid for Deidara!

Tamaki: Leave. Me. Alone. I'm not stupid for him!

Hikaru: Sure...

Kaoru: Hikaru, don't be so rude...

Hikaru: Okay... *Embraces Kaoru* But only for you...

Kaoru: Hikaru! You're embarrassing me!

Random Fangirls: Aww... Look at them!

Deidara: Twincest... *Shudders*

Kyo: Wait. How are you French and from Ancient Japan?

Deidara: I don't know, un!

Kyo: Heh Heh. You really _do _have a speech impediment...

Deidara: At least I don't have _Bright Orange Hair!_

Kyo: At least I don't have _mouths_ on my _hands._

Deidara: At least I don't turn into a _cat._

Kyo: You win.

Momiji: Blondie- Chan look! I'm a bunny!

Deidara: *Mumbles to Self* How are there _two_Tobi's here, un?

Tamaki: *Persuasively walks up to Deidara obviously ready to schmooze like crazy* Listen. I think we should be friends.

Deidara: No, un.

Tamaki: *Corner of Shame*

Kyoya: *Corner of Almost Bankrupt* If we keep buying all these sweets, we'll be bankrupt...

Hunny: Kyoya- San! I can't let go of my sweets! Please!

Tamaki: So... You'd rather let go of the Host Club then let go of your sweets?

Hunny: Yes!

Tamaki: *Shocked*

Mori: Mitskune, you don't mean that.

Hunny: Yes I do! This is just a side project!

Momiji: Then you should come back to Furuba with me!

Hunny: Okay

Shigure: *After many hours of thinking* Wait. Your job is to flirt with girls!

Host Club: Yup.

Shigure: I WANT YOUR JOBS!

Hatsuharu: I would be more age appropriate.

Ayame: Girls would like me more.

Hatsuharu: Don't you already own a costume shop?

Shigure: It's a costume shop? I could've sworn it was a lingerie-

Ayame: NOPE! It's a costume shop. *Nervous laugh*

Tohru: What's lingerie?

Ayame: Um... I think you misheard us. Shigure said _laundry._

Tohru: Ooh! Would you mind if I took some laundry to your shop for you to do?

Ayame: Yes... It's a high class shop. Only the richest can afford. We wouldn't even let you through the doors.

*Door Opens*

Host Club: Welcome! The Host Club has been waiting for your arrival.

Kyo: They thought you were a girl!

Yuki: Shut up. All of you. Natsuki Takaya is looking for us we have to go home.

Hunny: Bye Bunny- Kun!

Tamaki: good-bye my flower!

Shigure: Bye Tamaki! I'll be talking to you about the employment thing, 'kay!

Deidara: *Answers cell phone* Oh okay, un. My enemy, Itachi just called. Masashi Kishimoto is waiting for me, un.

Tamaki: Bye Grandpa!

Deidara: Tell your dad I said hi, un. Bye grandson, un...

**The End.**


End file.
